User blog:1NF3RNO/Rukiryo has been banned from chat for 1 week, with chat mod title removed.
As the title has said, it has been done by a beaurocrat of the wikia. Myself. Though I am not in charge of the wikia anymore, as that had been passed to Madman, I am still a head figure of this site. Should those break the rules I have made for us. They must undergo the punishment. No user is immune. And the title of Admin, Chat mod, Admiral or Committee member, does not make you any more special than any other user. I do not mean that in a harsh way, as you are all special as friends and fellow one piece lovers to me. But no one. I repeat, NO ONE. Is immune to the rules. I have removed Rukiryo from the chat for 1 week, due to his behaviour. I have seen evidence, recieved complaints and it is unnacceptable. The sheer fact it has taken me to do this, and not another admin, is also quite worrying. I will list reasons, as to why. Now. *Arguing abruptively in chat for extensive periods of time, annoying other users present in chat. Healthy and obvious alternative to have prevented this would have been to enter Bottled Messages and continue. Despite being warned several times by another chat mod, he still continued. *Mocking another chat moderator, for doing his job. Those in chat at the time are probably aware of whom I speak. And he should be fully aware that the way he behaved towards the mods actions, is not acceptable. *Bringing another user to the verge of quitting because they stood up for another user that he allegedly badmouthed while not in chat. This does not need explanation, it is obviously wrong. Being another user that has been badmouthed while not in chat. I can tell you it is not amusing, its rather hurtful. *Insulting other users for making statements of their own opinion toward the argument, though they should have left it, they did not need to be insulted and mocked. Literally, the other users should have stayed out. It was the other mods responsibility to take the necessary action here, though it was difficult given the behaviour from Rukiryo. Now, additionally, I would have punished Yumoz in terms of said argument as well. However, he saw his error and apologised immediately for himself and for Rukiryo. Yet Rukiryo continued to insult the mod, continue the argument and generally behave in a manner that an Admiral should not. I admit, in chat, I was not perfect, I abused my power for humour and had a small few bitch fits while going through a rough time. Though I've made a change to that. I wrote rules that forbode me from doing such power abuse in a way that would annoy users and left the chat. In order to not spark arguments with those of which I did not get along with. I have informed Rukiryo the following. Should he have a problem with my decision and actions, he is welcome to take it up with the Wikia Central Staff, I am happy to provide them with the evidence in question and should they deem my actions unnesseccary, they are welcome to take my Beaurocrat position. However, I doubt it will get to that. In regards to other Admins and Beaurocrats of the wikia, should you feel this decision and action taken unneccessary, feel free to message me on talk page or other social media and I will join chat and discuss this with you in PM calm and cool headed. Naturally, I feel it my need to say to ALL the Committee Heads, Admirals and Vice Admirals, your job is NOT just for the wikia pages and creations. Your job stretches to chat as well. You are the ones with power in the chat, to make sure it is a happy and chaotic (in a fun way) place. With this, if you as users feel my actions were necessary or unnecessary, feel free to say so on the comments below. If anyone attempts to revert my actions on Rukiryo's rights without contacting, I will simply revert them again... and again... and again... I will not be the one suffering more. Rukiryo would. So contact me first, or you'll make things worse. Beauro Ferno Out~ '1NF3RNO ' talk 10:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts